<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss away your scars by MaddieandChimney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820743">kiss away your scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney'>MaddieandChimney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Domestic Violence, again no detail, implied smut at the beginning, no detail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie Buckley Week Day 4 - “If I could, I would kiss away all your scars.” + fluff</p><p>. </p><p>“You are everything good in this world, Howie. Everything.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss away your scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie’s back arches when Chimney’s lips press against her thigh, her legs still shaking and her breathing still laboured from where his lips had been in the moments before. Slowly, her grip lessens on their bed sheets, waiting for the tension in her chest to ease before she tilts her head up to look at him.</p><p>There’s a thoughtful look on his face, fingers gently tracing along the deep scar that runs along the side of her thigh before he looks up at her. Their eyes meet for a second and she can’t help but wonder what exactly is going through his mind when she sees the tears threating to fall. They’ve been together months, he’s seen the various scars that litter her body from her time with Doug multiple times and yet… this is the first time he’s really acknowledged them.</p><p>She doesn’t mind, they’re a part of her and a chapter of her story she’s no longer ashamed of. A part of herself that she will probably never fully understand but still accepts because it happened. She can’t change the past as much as she would love to, she can’t make amends with the person she used to be or the version of herself who married Doug and stayed with him for so many years. She’s not proud of any of the scars but she survived and that’s something to be proud of.</p><p>It’s with curiosity that she watches him, his lips grazing along the skin just around the scar on her leg, until his lips are directly upon it and she feels a shiver running down her spine. Her fingers move to curl around the bed sheets once more as her heart thumps. It’s sensitive, and she knows it’s mostly in her head, that the wound had healed long ago but it’s the feel of his lips over the place where Doug had taken the knife and slashed it across her leg without a care in the world.</p><p>When their eyes meet once more, neither of them saying a word, Chimney sees it for what it is, her giving him permission to carry on. The look in her eyes and the way her teeth nibble down on her bottom lip telling him that she’s not scared, she’s not offended or apprehensive about whatever is going through his head right then. She’s just… curious.</p><p>Kisses trail up her skin, landing on the place Doug had stabbed her over a year ago, placing several kisses along the long since healed wound until he moves onto the next one, kissing along the other side of her stomach, her collarbone, until he takes both of her arms and tugs them away from where she’s gripping onto the bed sheets that little bit tighter. Every scar that litters her arms, he attentively grazes his lips along them, up to her shoulder until he comes to rest on the trace of a wound that once was just on her hairline. One that is so easily covered up, but he still notices… he always just… <em>sees</em> her in every way possible.</p><p>“If I could, I would kiss away all your scars.” Her boyfriend finally whispers, thumb grazing along her bottom lip as his body presses against hers and she can’t stop herself from smiling despite the tears that so long to fall. “Only because I wish they had never happened, I wish—you wouldn’t ever have to feel an ounce of pain any of these caused you. But… you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and—I love each and every part of you. Even the bits I wish never happened because I’ll never forget how strong you are. How amazing…” His lips are against her cheek, “How sexy.” Then her ear, nibbling down gently on the skin there when her arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer to her. “How lucky I am to have you.”</p><p>That’s enough for the tears to start falling as she smiles, quickly capturing his lips with her own the moment he pulls back just enough for her to do so. She loves him, she loves him so incredibly much, more so than she could ever have imagined possible. He makes it easy to forget, even for a little while, how each scar came to be, the amount of pain she had once felt at the hands of the man she loved. She gets lost in his words and in his eyes and in his touch, feeling just so completely entranced by a man who would so easily say things like he wants to kiss her scars away, knowing damn well he’d never be the cause of any of them.</p><p>They only pull back when breathing becomes too hard, their chests tight and their heavy breathing sounding throughout the otherwise quiet bedroom. Until Maddie grins, fingers running through his hair, “You are everything good in this world, Howie. Everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>